Just Begin
by Kecebong
Summary: Hanya sebuah fic ringan untuk menemani sang waktu bergulir… Just Begin from 'kecebong' to SHDL with love…


_**Hanya sebuah fic ringan untuk menemani sang waktu bergulir…**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Genre : Romance, General**

**Rate : T **

**Pair : SASUHINA **

**WARNING : AU, TYPOS, OOC, etc.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

_**JUST BEGIN**_

.

.

.

.

_Connection lost, please try again_

_._

_._

Kening Hinata berkerut. Tidak biasanya koneksi internet modemnya gagal seperti ini. Pulsa habis? Ah, mustahil. Bukankah semalam ia sudah mengisi saldo pulsanya. Lalu? Entahlah. Hinata cukup gaptek jika menyangkut masalah teknologi yang berhubungan dengan komputer atau laptop.

_Try again?_

Oke.

Hinata mengkliknya dan beberapa saat menunggu hingga tampilan layarnya berubah. Namun, ternyata tetap gagal.

"Menyebakan," umpat gadis berkacamata itu. Diacuhkannya layar laptop yang kini menampilkan sebuah dokumen yang beum sempat disimpannya.

Hinata mengambil ponsel dari saku roknya, sejenak melirik layarnya yang menampikan sebuah pesan singkat yang belum dibuka.

'_**Kau dimana?'**_

Hinata membaca sekilas pesan singkat di layar ponselnya. Diam sejenak, lalu beberapa menit kemudian dia memutuskan untuk membalas pesan itu.

'_**Di kamar.'**_

Kembali Hinata memfokuskan diri membaca dokumen di laptopnya yang menampilkan berderet-deret kalimat berbahasa Inggris.

"Payah," umpat Hinata lagi. Gadis itu memijat keningnya yang terasa cukup lelah karena seharian ini dia menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca buku dan saat ini dia beralih untuk membaca tugas yang dikirim via _e-mail _dari guru bahasa Inggrisnya.

Rencananya Hinata akan menyain dokumen itu ke dalam bahasa sehari-harinya dengan menggunakan jasa _website _terjemahan. Namun, belum sempat dia menerjemahkan teks itu, koneksi internetnya malah dalam kondisi yang amat mengenaskan.

Hinata merasakan ponsenya bergetar. Sedikit menghela napas bosan, Hinata segera membuka pesan di ponselnya.

'_**Jangan bohongi aku. Katakan, dimana kau sekarang?'**_

Hinata memandang malas kalimat-kaimat itu. Keh, dasar pemaksa. Hinat memasukan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku roknya. Dia terlalu malas untuk menggerakan jari-jarinya guna membalas pesan singkat itu.

Hinata memandang sekelilingnya yang menampilkan panorama khas musim gugur dengan warna kuning kecoklatan mendominasi di setiap sudut matanya memandang. Hinata merapatkan syal putih yang melilit lehernya. Ah, udara musim gugur kadang terasa dingin bagi Hinata. Terlebih lagi, ini sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin. Mungkin tak lebih dari tiga minggu lagi, musim gugur akan segera berganti menjadi musim dingin. Musim serba putih dan teramat dingin bagi Hinata yang memang rentan terhadap udara dingin.

"Dingin," guman Hinata sambil mengambil sehelai daun yang jatuh tepat di atas _keyboard _laptopnya. Saat ini dia sedang berada di taman kota. Duduk di bangku kayu panjang, tepat di bawah pohon momiji. Duduk sendirian. Hanya ditemani laptop, hawa dingin, guguran daun, dan panorama senja yang cukup memukau.

Ponsel Hinata kembai bergetar. Hinata segera mengambilnya untuk melihat apakah ada pesan yang masuk. Ah, ternyata ada yang meneleponnya. Cih, orang itu lagi.

Hinata meletakan bagitu saja ponselnya yang masih bergetar di atas bangku kayu. Tepat di sebelah laptopnya.

Malas rasanya untuk menjawab telepon dari orang itu.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan dan menghirup udara senja dalam-dalam.

Rasanya cukup menenangkan.

Hinata melirik ponselnya yang sudah berhenti bergetar. Ah, syukurlah. Hinata tersenyum sinis, lalu kembali matanya ia gunakan untuk membaca teks bahasa Inggris yang minim sekali kata yang dimengerti olehnya.

Astaga.

Seharusnya ia membawa kamus. Tapi, mana dia tahu kalu tiba-tiba modemnya sore ini bermasalah. Hah, padahal tugas menerjemahkan dan meringkas teks tersebut harus dikumpukan besok pagi.

Haruskah dia pulang ke rumah sekarang?

Tidak mau!

Pasti orang itu masih ada di rumahnya. Ah, tepatnya orang itu sedang berada di kamar Hinata. Saat ini Hinata sedang tidak ingin bertemu rang itu.

Kembali Hinata merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. Segera ia membuka pesan itu.

'_**Pulang sekarang!'**_

Hinata segera mengetikkan balasannya.

'_**Tidak mau! Kau saja yang pulang dari rumahku.'**_

Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil menggerakan jemari untuk menyimpan dokumennya, lalu men-_shut down_ laptopnya.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi.

'_**Tidak, sebelum aku melihat sosokmu di hadapanku.'**_

"Huh, keras kepala!" umpat Hinata lagi. Dengan amat kesal, Hinata men-_dial_ nomor orang yang membuatnya kesa seharian ini. Sejenak terdengar nada tunggu dan setelahnya terdengar suara berat khas pria yang bernada dingin.

"Pulang sekarang!"

Hinata memutar bola matanya dengan sikap bosan.

"Kubilang tidak mau, sebelum kau pergi dari kamarku," ucap Hinata dengan nada sebal.

"Aku tidak akan pulang,"

Cih, menyebalkan. Sesenaknya saja dia memutuskan. Memangnya rumah Hinata itu tempat penginapan gratis apa?

"Aku bisa tidur bersamamu," lanjut suara itu,

"Dan ayah akan membunuhmu," ancam Hinata.

"Jangan keras kepala, Hinata,"

"Justru kau yang keras kepala, Sasuke," maki Hinata masih dengan mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Akan kukatakan pada ayahmu bahwa kau sudah tidak perawan,"

_What the! _

Memangnya kapan Hinata melakukan hubungan terlarang itu dengan Sasuke?

"Aku masih perawan!" desis Hinata seolah tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke yang memvonisnya sudah tidak perawan. "Lagi pula mana percaya ayah pada perkataanmu yang mustahil itu,"

"Oh, ya? Perlu kubuktikan ancamanku?" tantang Sasuke dengan nada kemenangan. Ah, dasar licik. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah. "Bagaimana, nona?"

"Licik!" teriak Hinata, lalu segera me-_reject_ sambungan teleponnya. Kesal. Bisa-bisanya Hinata kalah berdebat dari Sasuke. Ah, tapi sepertinya Hinata memang selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan pria itu. Dasar licik.

Hinata mengangkat laptopnya, memeluknya dekat dada, lalu segera meninggalkan bangku taman dengan wajah kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Hinata. Kedua tangannya sibuk menekan-nekan _keypad_ untuk memainkan _game _di ponselnya. Sesekali ia memasang _head set _di telinganya untuk mendengarkan musik. Namun, baru beberapa menit, Sasuke kembai melepaskan benda itu dari telinganya. Mendengarkan musik memang bukan hobinya. Yah, sangat bertolak belakang dengan Hinata yang amat menyukai musik.

Wajah dingin Sasuke tampak tetap datar saat Hanabi, adik Hinata yang baru kelas satu SMP masuk ke kamar sang kakak dengan tumpukan pakaian yang baru selesai disetrika. Hanabi hanya memberikan senyum cerianya pada Sasuke.

"Marahan lagi dengan Nee-chan, Sasu-nii?" ucap gadis mungil itu. Gadis yang amat kontras dengan sang kakak, ceria dan pemurung.

"Kakakmu terlau sensitif," jawab Sasuke asal. Matanya terus mengawasi pergerakan Hanabi yang sekarang tengah membuka lemari Hinata. Di dalam sana Sasuke dapat melihat tumpukan baju serta ceana milik Hinata. Dan ah, ada beberapa helai baju yang pernah Sasuke hadiahkan pada gadis itu.

"Nee-chan tidak akan betah lama-lama marah pada Sasu-nii," Hanabi menoeh pada Sasuke yang memamerkan senyum seringainya. "Sasu-nii?"

"Hn?" Sasuke memandang langsung kedua mata Hanabi. Tampaknya bocah itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup serius.

"Berhentilah membuat Nee-chan cemburu. Tanpa melakukan hal itu pun Sasu-nii pasti tahu bagaimana perasaan Nee-chan, kan?" Hanabi hanya memberikan senyuman ringan pada Sasuke sebelum dia melangkah keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Bocah yang sok tahu urusan orang dewasa.

Ah, tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Hanabi. Tanpa membuat Hinata cemburu pun, Sasuke tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata pada dirinya.

Cklek.

Ck, ada perlu apalagi si bocah itu.

Sasuke melihat sekilas ke arah pintu, bukan Hanabi yang Sasuke lihat di sana, tetapi Hinata lah yang muncul dengan wajah cemberut sambil memeuk laptop.

"Aku sudah pulang, sekarang cepat pergi dari rumahku," ucap Hinata dengan nada datar. Dia melangkah menuju meja belajar untuk meletakan laptop. Menyadari bahwa Sasuke tak sedikit pun menampakan gerakan untuk beranjak bangun, Hinata menoleh ke arah pria tampan yang kini tengah menatapnya intens. "Kau sudah janji, kan?" desak Hinata. "Oh, atau memang ternyata kau ini tipe pria yang dengan begitu mudahnya mengumbar janji tanpa ada minat untuk menepatinya?" Hinata mendengus pelan.

Sasuke masih diam tak bergeming. Matanya terus saja mengawasi pergerakan Hinata. Gadis yang kini duduk di bangku kelas dua belas itu membuka ikatan dasi seragamnya. Setelah itu dia membuka ikatan kuncir rambut dan segera menyisir rambutnya.

"Kau tampak cantik saat marah padaku," ucap Sasuke. Dan hal itu membuat wajahnya terkena hantaman sisir terbang.

"Tak usah merayu, dasar Iblis pembohong!" teriak Hinata nanar. Wajahnya merah padam dan jelas terlihat bahwa saat ini ia sedang marah. Matanya merah dan terlihat air mata menggenang di sana. Emosi yang sedari kemarin ditahan oleh Hinata akhirnya meluap tanpa terkendali. Hinata menangis pelan sambil menggunakan kedua telapak tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Hm, sepertinya Sasuke memang sudah keterlaluan.

Sasuke memandang gadis itu, lalu merengkuh pelan tubuh gadis yang amat disayanginya.

"Aku minta maaf," bisik Sasuke.

"Pembohong!"

"Kali ini aku janji tidak akan selingkuh lagi,"

"Bohong!" seru Hinata. Suaranya teredam karena wajahnya kini berada tepat di depan dada bidang pria yang umurnya empat tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Jadi, kau tidak percaya lagi padaku?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum nakal tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

"Tidak percaya!"

"Hn, kalau begitu kita putus saja,"

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU TIDAK MAU KITA PUTUS, DASAR IBLIS!" isak Hinata dan semakin kentara ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. "Jahat sekali kau, Sasuke,"

Senyum kemenangan terukir jelas di wajah Sasuke. Ia memang sangat mengetahui bagaimana karakter Hinata. Selingkuh? Cih, untuk apa dia membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk gadis-gadis tak berguna di luar sana. Tapi, jika untuk membuat gadisnya cemburu, yah bolehlah Sasuke bermain-main sejenak.

Sungguh, Sasuke sangat menyukai momen-momen saat Hinata marah padanya. Tengoklah wajah cemberutnya yang amat menggemaskan. Dan hal tersebut membuat Sasuke terobsesi untuk terus membuat gadis itu marah padanya. Ck, makhluk jenius yang aneh.

Putus?

Ck, itu hanya trik.

Mana mungkin Sasuke rela melepaskan gadis yang sudah lima tahun menjadi pengisi hatinya.

Walaupun Sasuke tahu di luar sana banyak gadis yang amat meyukainya, namun, hal tersebut tak dapat merontokkan rasa cintanya pada Hinata.

Sasuke mengecup pelan leher gadis itu sebelum akhirnya ia membawa tuan putrinya itu tenggelam dalam kelembutan dan kehangatan sebuah ciuman yang pastinya akan berlangsung tidak dalam waktu singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan tampaknya kali ini pun Hinata kembali memaafkan tingkah Sasuke. Karena memang pada dasarnya, Hinata amat menyayangi sosok kekasihnya. Dan, _yeah._ Kembali berbaikan dengan Sasuke pun ada untungnya juga bagi Hinata, karena Sasuke pasti akan mau membantunya mengerjakan semua tugas sekolah Hinata. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke adalah mahasiswa tingkat empat jurusan teknik informatika yang memiliki kejeniusan luar biasa.

Kita tahu bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang sempurna di dunia ini.

Namun, tak ada salahnya jika kita mencoba untuk menjadi manusia yang mendekati kesempurnaan itu.

_Yeah_, kisah Sasuke dan Hinata tidak hanya berhenti sampai di sini. Ini hanyalah awal dari kisah-kisah selanjutnya yang akan selalu menyertai keduanya.

Kini biarkan mereka merangkai berkuntum-kuntum bunga cinta di musim gugur yang amat indah ini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Just Begin from 'kecebong' to SHDL with love….**_


End file.
